fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 14/3/16
SEGMENT 1: ''Shane McMahon comes out to a big pop. '' McMahon: We’re now just 5 days away from the biggest event of the year! I do want to make sure everyone makes it there in one piece, therefore neither the Wyatt’s nor the Bullet Club are here tonight. As for everyone else, let the chaos roll, because we will make Dominion of Wrestling the greatest event professional wrestling has ever seen. Kevin Owens’ theme hits and he comes out to boos. '' Owens: Let me tell you why it’s going to be the best show. It’s because Kevin Owens is main eventing, and no, Adam Cole or Shinsuke Nakamura being in the match has nothing to do with it. I could put on a match against a broomstick and I’d still draw the biggest crowd ever. Now I’d really like if you’d leave the ring because I have something to say. ''Randy Orton’s music hits and interrupts Kevin Owens. '' Orton: No one cares what you have to say. You’ve been running your mouth a lot lately and I really hope someone knocks that smug look off of your face at Dominion of Wrestling. You’re nothing without that title, and although I can’t take it from you tonight, I can definitely weaken you up before then. I’ll see you tonight, but for now do everyone a favor and shut up. ''Orton drops the mic as the crowd pops and he walks to the back, staring down KO. '' '''MATCH 1:' Hideo Itami and Neville vs Tyler Breeze and Kalisto Itami and Neville pick up the win at 9 minutes when Itami hits the Shotgun Kick on Kalisto. After the match, Itami lays out Breeze with a Shotgun Kick and takes down Neville with the Busaiku Knee Kick. Itami poses over all 3 men. MATCH 2: Alex Shelley w/ Chris Sabin vs Kofi Kingston w/ Xavier Woods and Big E Shelley wins with a roll-up at 4 minutes after Sabin distracts Kofi. After the match the New Day beats down the MCMG. SEGMENT 2: Rey Mysterio is backstage with Michael Cole. '' Cole: Excuse me Rey Mysterio, everyone has the same question in mind. Why are you back, and why are you after Pentagon? Mysterio: Look, Pentagon may not appreciate all that lucha libre stands for, but he also doesn’t realize that without the path paved by the great luchadores of the past, he wouldn’t be here right now. And guess what, I’m one of those old great luchadores. Pentagon needs a lesson in respect. Maybe he can push his way around the younger talents like Kalisto, but he’s not going to get past me. That’s why I’ve wagered my mask on it, because I truly believe that I will take Pentagon down. And if I’m betting that mask on it, then you better believe I’m going to give it my all. ''Mysterio walks out for his match. '' '''MATCH 3:' Rey Mysterio vs Chris Jericho Jericho wins with a Codebreaker at 13 minutes when Pentagon distracts Mysterio. After the match, Pentagon nails the Pentagon driver on Mysterio and leaves the ring. SEGMENT 3: Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to the ring but before he gets a chance to do anything, Kazuchika Okada jumps him from the crowd. Okada beats down on Tanahashi and then takes him out with a Rainmaker. Okada then grabs a mic. '' Okada: Tanahashi you smug piece of shit. You think you’re better than me? You think anyone cares how good you were in Japan? NO! I’m the champion here but even over here you won’t leave me alone. Congratulations you’ve proven so many times that you can beat me. Not this time. I’m tired of you, you come out and put me down and you think the best I can do against you is put on a good match? No, I’m going to FINISH you. After Dominion of Wrestling, you’re never going to want to come after me again. ''Okada drops the mic and poses with the title as the crowd boos. '' '''MAIN EVENT:' Randy Orton vs Kevin Owens Owens wins clean at 16 minutes with a Pop-up Powerbomb. Chris Jericho comes out after the match and he and Owens beat down on Orton, until Shinsuke Nakamura makes the save. Nakamura takes Jericho out with a Boma-Ye but Owens quickly hits a powerbomb on Nakamura. Owens grabs his title and starts to leave but Adam Cole comes down and throws him back into the ring. Owens and Cole brawl but Owens quickly gets the upper hand and takes him out with a pile driver. Owens poses over everybody as the show ends.